


playing favorites

by nezstorm



Series: stealth mode ottering [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Uncle Ennis, Wereotter Ennis, Wereotter Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Uncle Ennis was always Stiles' favorite.





	playing favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



Stiles is the only person who would dare smack Ennis with a spoon and live to tell the tale. He's also the only one who Ennis will just grin at in response, instead of using the spoon on him in a very creatively painful way.

 

As it stands, Ennis just tries once more only to get hit on the hand again.

 

"Get your filthy paws away from my noodles."

 

"But I'm only taste-testing,” he smiles winningly at Stiles and snatches a noodle, slurping it up with a happy noise as he dances out of the way of Stiles’ swatting hands.

 

Stiles really has to wonder, sometimes, which one of them is the actual adult here.

 

"The other three times were testing. If you keep it up there won't be any left for the broth," Stiles warns, then whips the tea towel he had slung over his shoulder at Ennis when his uncle tries to advance towards the noodles again.

 

Ennis rises his hands in defeat and plops down onto the chair.

 

"I can't help it. They're the best when they're freshly out of the pot and strained. It’s never the same when they’ve been left out for a while or in soup. Plus, who knew that tiny little pup who couldn’t hold spoons right would grew up to be the noodle master."

 

Stiles shoots Ennis a look.

 

“I know what you’re doing.”

 

“That’s because you’re just as smart as your favorite uncle. The important part is: is it working?” Ennis asks.

 

And then makes a very poor attempt at puppy eyes that has Stiles snorting. Still, he gives in.

 

“ _ Fine _ , you fiend. I’ll make you your own noodles tomorrow. Now be of some use and set up the table.”

 

Ennis salutes him and gets to work.

 

For a moment the only noise in the kitchen is the clink of plates and cutlery, and Stiles fussing over the broth, adding lovage leaves like his mom always did. The potatoes will be done soon, the salad is ready and the meat just needs to rest a bit in the oven. All that’s left is wait for dad to come home and Peter to arrive.

 

“That smells amazing, kid,” Ennis compliments, “You’ve outdone yourself.”

 

“Well, it’s not everyday my favorite uncle decides to come and visit.”

 

Ennis rolls his eyes and pulls Stiles away from the stove and into a hug. Stiles sinks right into it, feeling five and eight, and thirteen all over again, always safe and protected in his uncle’s embrace. He blames the fact that Ennis is a tower of a man even for a giant otter. No matter how many growth spurts Stiles went through, he can never catch up.

 

“Oh like you have time to miss me with your boo around,” Ennis teases and ruffles Stiles’ hair, laughs when Stiles swats at him trying to escape, but eventually lets him go.

 

“Are you saying you’re jealous I have a new favorite?”

 

Ennis gives a disdainful sniff, “Please, like Peter could even contend for the title.”

 

“You’d be surprised. I mean, he can’t float on water no matter how hard he tries, but we solved that with an inflatable water mattress. And he always holds my hand when I nap, even if it means he has to sit on the toilet for an hour because I’m sleeping in the tub,” Stiles lists, his heart full and butterflies in his stomach.

 

He catches Ennis looking at him and flushes instantly, his uncle grinning at him knowingly.

 

“You got it bad, kid.”

 

Instead of denying, like his first instinct said, he shrugs and smiles. “Yeah, I do. Peter is an asshole, but he cares about me. I feel safe when he holds my rock for me, even after Isaac took it that one time. So please, try to be less hostile and don’t threaten him too much? Even dad let him off the hook already.”

 

It’s Stiles’ turn to make puppy eyes at Ennis and Ennis just can’t say no, he has too much of a weakness for Stiles.

 

“Yeah, okay, fine. Put that face away already. Now tell me all about this Isaac and why he decided to take your rock,” Ennis says and cracks his knuckles menacingly.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns back to the stove to finish up dinner preparations, but he’s smiling, happy to have his uncle there and always ready to protect him.

 


End file.
